percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Raider
Introduction The story of a 16 year old New Viking boy is told in the below Saga; how he is chosen by the Norse Immortals to become a part of the great expedition to find the Lost Raider, an ancient viking hero lost in ice. On his way, he must survive the tricks of Loki, the Jester of Death. Can he survive, or will he perish on his journey? So, rejoice as his victory, And cry at his fall, For his every step, Decides the fates of all. Characters 'New Vikings:' Egill Hallason: The main character of the story. He is tall, and well musceled. He has short brown hair and dark grey eyes. He is thought to be very handsome, though he is oblivious of the fact. He wields Heartripper, the ancient longsword gifted to his ancestors by the gods. He is smart, but not at all subtle; in his own words, "I don't THINK. I DO." Olaf Archerson: Egill's best friend. He is as large and more muscular than his friend. His blonde hair are crew-cut, and he has scars all across his back, from the time when a bear attacked him. He owns the war-axe Bloodbringer. He is slightly less smart than his friend, but is extremely loyal to him. He has a very strong crush on Bera. Finn Johnsdottir: A beatiful and smart girl, Finn is normally surrounded by admirers asking her out on dates. However, she ignores them, prefering to concentrate on her studies and training. She, like Egill, is very direct. She wields Peircer, a silver spear that was once her father's. There is no need for description; Egill rants on about her time to time. Snorri Hvokson: A tall, athletic boy who is famed for his weapon, a hunting rifle that once belonged to a 19th century viking hero, Horace Geirrson. He is extremely cunning, and has been observed to be sadistic. He has silver hair, and strange, bloodshot eyes. Sigurd Sturlason: Sigurd, named after the famous Sigurd the Dragon-Slayer, is unusual in many ways. He is abnormally large. His eyes are mismatched; one black, on blue. His hair are red, and braided. He has a sword called Stonehilt, and a shield he calls Heartsteel. He is still a good friend of Olaf, and has a rivallry with Egill. Flake: Little is known about him. He has no parents, and was simply sent to Bik by the gods. He is pale, and his eyes are dead black. His blonde hair are long. He himself is shorter than most Vikings, and is a good deal skinnier. He wields a spear he calls End. Bera Hvokdottir: Sister of Snorri. She has silver hair tied in a braid, and wears mascara. She is, like her brother, very athletic. She is distressed by her brother's behaviour, and is strongly contrasted to him. She has a crush on Egill, though he does not know it. Bera wields a shortsword called Warbane, and a dagger called Deathbane. Halgor Wenson: A friend of Snorri. Shares his cunning, but still respects the others. His hair are raven-black, and he has a wispy beard. The oldest of the group, Halgor is 18. He wields a self-forged war-hammer, the Seabreeze. He wears full body plate armour, unlike the others who wear simple chainmail vests. He adores Bera like a sister. Fargrim Hearthson: He wields the sword Boldfist. He is bald, and his face is burnt. He wears a hoodie to hide it. Despite his appearence, he is easy going, and a good friend of Egill. He hates Snorri, and suspects him to have burned him. Halldora Flogdottir: Daughter of famous hero Flog. She is shy, and beautiful in a petite sort of way, with stawberry blonde hair, and freckles. She wields Fulgrinnir, a magical spear. She and Fargrim have an 'understanding' as she calls it. She is smart, and compassionate, and is Finn's only friend. Meel Stroldottir: She is a healer, and accompanies the group reluctantly. She is still cheerful, though, and tries to overcome her fears. She is tall, and has short red hair. She wears spectacles, and has no weapon, though she does carry various potions. Joffrand Jordson: Joffrand is a friend of Snorri, though he disapproves of him sometimes. He lived in Britain for a while, and picked up the accent. He has brown hair, and blue eyes. He is nicknamed 'Wolf'. He wields a mace called Rockbone. He is slightly afraid of Flake, and often spies on him. Ferl Gorson: Ferl is 17 years old, with startling green eyes, and black hair tied in a pony-tail. He is tall, and lean. He wears a bearskin cloak, and has various daggers hidden in his attire. His primary weapon is Houndskull, a throwing axe, that- like a boomerang- returns to his hand. 'Norse Immortals:' Odin: The king of Asgard. He has only one eye; he sacrficed the other for eternal wisdom. He is the god of wisdom, and war. Nowadays, he wears a black tuxedo. His two ravens, Hugginn and Muninn, Thought and Memory, sit on his shoulders. His hair and large beard are red in color. His spear, Gungir, would always meet it's mark when thrown. Thor: Son of Odin, and heir to Asgard. His hair are red, like his father, and his eyes crackle with power, for he is the god of thunder. He also bears the mighty hammer Mjolnir, that can send out thunder, and shake the heavens. It can also be shrunken, so that Thos can easily carry it. Nowadays, he has grown fond of cargo pants and white T-shirts. Though he is present at Asgard with the other gods, he has a private mansion called Thrudheim, which is the largest house in existence. Loki: The Death Jester. He was not a god; he was a Jotun (giant) by nature, though he was adopted by Odin. Since he was a shapeshifter, he managed to pass off as a god, and became the god of mischief. He was extremely mischievious by nature, and would cause the Immortals many embaressments. Eventually, he was trapped within a mountain by the gods, though he escped at the dawn of the 21st century. He is wanted among all Immortals. He currently manages a rogue clan of New Vikings known as the Sons of Loki. Bragi: The god of poetry. He has runes carved on his tongue. His peotry can drown a man in remorse, or re-animate a corpse with life. However, he is not taken seriously, for he is a small, old man who wears a tatty old brown suit. He is charged with the overseeing of New Viking Affairs, and lives on the New Viking island of Bik. Aegir: Brother of Loki. Like Loki, he too was adopted by Odin, and for a time lived on Asgard. But when Loki was was trapped, Aegir escaped, fearing that the gods may do the same to him. Aegir and his daughters represent the waves of the sea. His current whereabouts are unknown. Chapters: 1: I am Chosen 2: The Searcher 3: The Scaly Giant 4: Troubles Begin(This was written by me, when I forgot to sign in) 5: The First Round Trivia: *This is the first story of LordArgoz (talk) 13:29, November 26, 2012 (UTC) *It is based on Vikings, like the Pecy Jackson series is based on the Greeks. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Index Page Category:LordArgoz Category:The Lost Raider